Bob York
Robert "Bob" Howard York (23 April 1913 in Birmingham, Alabama – 15 April 1988 in San Diego, California) was an United States Army Lieutenant General. Early life Bob was born in Birmingham, Alabama on April 23, 1913. When he was five, his mother died. He was raised by his guardians, Uncle John and Aunt Eula Cooper. Military service & assignments Bob’s military career began when he enrolled for two years in Marion Military Institute, Marion, Alabama. He then attended St. Bernard College, Cullman, Alabama, and in July 1933, he enlisted in the Alabama National Guard. A year later, he entered the United States Military Academy later graduating on June 14, 1938. Time at West Point At West Point, Bob demonstrated his athletic superiority early in his career when he stood number one in gymnasium during his plebe year. Undefeated in the West Point boxing ring, Bob was runner-up in two Eastern intercollegiate championship tournaments. On the track team, he became one of the Academy’s best pole vaulters. While Bob excelled in sports, which came easy for him, he had a more difficult road in his academic classes. Units served with & Schools attended *1938: Commissioned (ASN: 0-21341). *January 1, 1940 - August 2, 1942: Unit Commander, 18th Infantry Regiment, 1st Infantry Division *September 1942 - November 8, 1942: Battalion Executive Officer, 18th Infantry Regiment, 1st Infantry Division *November 8, 1942 - July 7, 1944: Commanding Officer of 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment, 1st Infantry Division *July 7, 1944 - April 5, 1946: Commanding Officer of the 331st Infantry Regiment, 83rd Infantry Division *August 1946 - 1950: Instructor, Tactic Department, United States Military Academy *1950 - 1951: Staff Officer, Operations Division, Office, Assistant Chief of Staff G-3, Department of the Army *August 1951 - 1952: Attended the Army War College *1952 - May 1956: Army Liaison Officer, Office, Assistant Chief of Staff G-2, Department of the Army *? - ?: Attended the Strategic Intelligence School *July 1959 - July 1960: United Nations Command *September 1960 - May 1962: Chief, International Division, Office, Chief of Research and Development, Department of the Army *May 1962 - November 1962: Military Adviser, Deputy Director, Tactical Warfare Programs, Office, Director of Research and Engineering, Department of Defense *November 1962 - ?: Director, Advanced Research Projects Agency, Research and Development Field Unit *November 1962 - ?: Joint Operation Evaluation Group *February 24, 1964 - July 15, 1965: Commanding General of the 82nd Airborne Division *July 16, 1965 - July 31, 1967: Commandant of the United States Army Infantry School *August 1, 1967 - August 1, 1968: Commanding General of the XVIII Airborne Corps *August 1, 1968: Retired from military service with the rank of Lieutenant General Dates of rank *July 2, 1934: Cadet *June 14, 1938: Second lieutenant *September 9, 1940: First lieutenant *February 18, 1943: Lieutenant Colonel *July 13, 1944: Colonel *April 7, 1962: Brigadier General *February 1964: Major General *July 30, 1967: Lieutenant General Other education He received a Bachelor of Science from West Point when he graduated. Personal life On February 21, 1941 he married Grace Buckland and together they had four daughters. After retirement Bob and Grace moved to his home state, Huntsville, Alabama. There he was active in church affairs, and helped begin a halfway house for drug-abusing youths. Death Bob died on April 15, 1988 in San Diego, California. He was buried in the United States Military Academy Post Cemetery in West Point, New York. Awards & decorations *Combat Infantryman Badge *Army Staff Identification Badge *Master Parachutist Badge *Army Aviator Badge *Distinguished Service Cross on 9 July 1943 as Lieutenant Colonel and Commanding officer of 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment, 1st Infantry Division *Army Distinguished Service Medal with oak leaf cluster *Silver Star Medal with 2 oak leaf clusters and "V" device *Legion of Merit with oak leaf cluster *Bronze Star Medal with 3 oak leaf clusters and "V" device *Air Medal *Purple Heart with oak leaf cluster *Presidential Unit Citation *French Croix de Guerre with palm *Legion of Honour *Army Commendation Medal with oak leaf cluster *American Defense Service Medal *American Campaign Medal *European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal with 8 Service stars *World War II Victory Medal *Army of Occupation Medal with Germany clasp *National Defense Service Medal with oak leaf cluster *Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal *Vietnam Campaign Medal *Vietnam Service Medal *Overseas Service Bar DSC citation The President of the United States of America takes pleasure in presenting the Distinguished Service Cross to Lieutenant Colonel (Infantry) Robert Howard York (ASN: 0-21341), United States Army, for extraordinary heroism in connection with military operations against an armed enemy while serving with the 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment, 1st Infantry Division, in action against enemy forces from 23 to 25 March 1943, near El Guettar, Tunisia. In a determined attempt to smash the American offensive, more than 200 enemy tanks, half-tracks and armored vehicles assaulted the position of the 18th Infantry at dawn on 23 March. Lieutenant Colonel York, Commanding Officer of the 1st Battalion, immediately initiated the dogged resistance of his troops by circulating freely among his men in the face of severe enemy artillery, mortar, and machine gun fire. Although raked by machine gun and artillery fire from armored vehicles which at one time flanked his position and penetrated six miles to his rear, Lieutenant Colonel York moved without concern throughout his exposed battalion position to stiffen the resistance of his troops and direct their employment of rifle grenades, thereby accounting for several enemy vehicles at ranges of less than one hundred yards. Again that afternoon during an enemy assault, paced by savage dive-bombing attacks and supported by heavy machine gun, mortar and artillery fire, Lieutenant Colonel York's battalion, although virtually exhausted after three days of constant fighting, successfully stopped the enemy thrust. The ability of this battalion to hold its position under overwhelming attack and thereby insure the success of later American operations in that sector was largely due to the courageous leadership and brave example of its Commander. Lieutenant Colonel York's personal bravery and zealous devotion to duty exemplify the highest traditions of the military forces of the United States and reflect great credit upon himself, the 1st Infantry Division, and the United States Army. Sources *U.S. Army Registers/The Web Archive *http://en.ww2awards.com/person/42735 *http://valor.militarytimes.com/recipient.php?recipientid=23145 *http://83rdinfdivdocs.org/documents/various/Lt_Gen_Robert_Howard_York_Tribute.pdf *http://theworldsmilitaryhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_H._York *http://apps.westpointaog.org/Memorials/Article/11323/ *https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/125890482/robert-howard-york *West Point Yearbook (Class of 1938), page 193 Category:1913 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre 1939–1945 (France) Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Army generals Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:United States Military Academy faculty Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:Articles imported from Wikipedia drafts